Princesa Saiyain
by Zyanya-Medici-9622
Summary: Selenia es la princesa sayain y su padre es el rey del planeta vegita y pronto se casara por un matrimonio arreglado con Vegeta, pero ella esta perdidamente de Bardock un fuerte guerro de tercera clase. ¿Que hara selenia se casara por amor o por el trono? SUSPENDIDO INDEFINIDAMENTE
1. Prologo: Mi Hogar La Tierra

**Princesa Saiyain**

* * *

_1. Prólogo: Mi hogar la Tierra._

-¿Cuál es?- pregunto la niña observando por la ventana de la nave hacia el espacio exterior.

-Ese que está ahí detrás de la luna- respondió señalando aquel planeta pequeño y azul por el que iban pasando.

-Es muy bonito mami, pero si tú vivías ahí, ¿porque ahora vives en Vegetasei?- la miro con curiosidad hacia los ojos.

-Pues porque tu padre es el rey y el no podía el dejar su reino para que estuviera conmigo en la Tierra- le dijo tocando su nariz con dedo índice de la mano que le quedaba libre.

-Mami, ¿Tú también eres saiyain como mi papa y yo?- pregunto con mas curiosidad.

-No cariño, yo soy humana o como dice tu padre una terrícola- sabía que tenía prohibido decirle eso pero no quería mentirle era su hija después de todo tarde o temprano lo tendría que saber.

Era común para ella contestar sus preguntas, pero cada día se estaba volviendo más complicado contestarle las que se referían a su descendencia terrícola, si los demás se daban cuenta que ella no era Saiyain corría el riesgo de ser asesinada junto con su familia solo por el hecho de no serlo, deseaba que eso jamás sucediera, pero también tenía mucho a su favor ya que su hija no solo era la más fuerte en todo el universo sino que también era la más hermosa Saiyain y en la historia de estos, sin duda estaba orgullosa de ser madre de tan maravillosa hija.

-Pero nunca se lo digas a nadie que no sea de fiar, incluso si es necesario nunca lo digas- le dijo retorciendo aun mas sus chinos, ay Kami cuanto la quería.

-Está bien mami nunca lo diré- le dio una sonrisa y se abrazo del cuello de su madre, preguntándose de nuevo cual era su nombre en ese planeta que tanto amaba ella- ¿Mami me puedes decir cuál es tu nombre completo otra vez?, es que ya se olvido- le confesó la niña a su madre rascándose la cabeza.

-Son Himeko Kumiko- se separo mas de ella para poderla ver a los ojos- no puedo creer que siempre lo olvides debes recordarlo porque quizás algún día querrás visitar a tu abuelo y para que le tendrás que decir mi nombre para que te reconozca, ¿pero el de tu abuelito no se ha olvidado verdad?- le dijo enarcando la ceja.

-Son Gohan- le sonrió orgullosa al recordar su nombre.

-Muy Bien, ¿Y el nombre de tu padre?- la bajo y se sentó en el suelo junto con ella.

-Kakarotto- mostrándose orgullosa al pronunciarlo y levantando la barbilla.

-¿Y quién es?- le acaricio la cara al preguntarle.

-El Rey Kakarotto de Vegetasei, el más fuerte de todo el universo- respondió la niña.

-¿Y tú, quien eres?- le pregunto rozando su nariz con la suya.

-La Princesa Selenia, futura reina de Vegetasei- se paro al decirlo y levantando la cara con mucho orgullo y poniendo sus manitas en la cadera.

-Calma mi niña, todavía falta mucho para eso- la tomo por los hombros haciendo que se sentara de nuevo en el piso.

-Así, ¿Cuánto mami?- dijo con cara de perrito.

-Mucho, cuando cumplas 17 años y ya estés casada-

-Es demasiado tiempo, ¿pero porque me tengo que casar?, ¿y con quien me casare?- pregunto ladeando su cabeza.

-Porque toda reina necesita de un rey, y te casaras con el hombre que tu creas, que es el indicado y que ames profundamente casi con locura, pero jamás te cases con alguien a quien no ames- dijo mirando hacia el espacio recordando que ella no se caso amando desde el principio a su esposo sino que con el tiempo había aprendido a amarlo, pero no quería que su hija pasara por lo mismo –Prométeme que nunca te casaras porque te digan que es lo correcto cásate por amor, prométemelo- lo dijo con un tono muy serio.

-Te lo prometo mami, prometo casarme por amor no por obligación, palabra de guerrera Saiyain- le dijo envolviendo su cola alrededor de la cintura como lo Saiyain solían hacer al hacer una promesa y le dedico una de sus sonrisas especiales.

Al terminar de hablar decidieron regresar a su hogar, con su pueblo, a Vegetasei. La reina sabía que tal vez esta sería su última charla con ella lo presentía, cada día se sentía más débil, pero debía soportar más ella era la esposa de Kakarotto el rey de los saiyain, si él la había elegido era porque ella era la más fuerte y tenía que soportar su enfermedad, por ellos, por su pueblo.

* * *

_**Nota de la Autora:**_

_Hi! Que les pareció, eh? Este es mi primer Fic que subo y espero que les guste._

_La historia se trata de Selenia la princesa de Vegetasei, la madre de Goku, de cómo se enamoro de Bardock, y de cómo tuvo que elegir entre el amor y el trono de Vegetasei, llegara hasta el momento en que Goku nace y conforme ira avanzando descubrirán por que el Príncipe Vegeta se convirtió en príncipe y porque Goku fue clasificado como clase baja y la principal razón de que fuera enviado a la Tierra._

_ñ_ñ gracias, dejen Rewiews plis, Bye._

_Atte. Akima Son._


	2. 1 Anuncio Inesperado

**Princesa Saiyajin**

**Nota:** Las sagas Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, Akira Toriyama es el dueño legal.

Por cierto los pensamientos son así: * *

* * *

_**2. Anuncio Inesperado**_

El amanecer hoy era especialmente hermoso en el planeta que tanto amaba, en el que había nacido, en el que su madre había dado su último suspiro. Hoy era especial, hoy por fin dejaría de ser considerada como una niña para ser considerada como una mujer guerrera, que sería la próxima reina de Vegetasei. Sin duda el paisaje lucia hermoso, el cielo rosado estaba despejado, casi como si supiera que hoy no tenía que ser arruinado por el mal tiempo, la vista era mejor desde su habitación en el palacio, en el balcón pudo observar a todos los invitados que venían a celebrar su cumpleaños número 17.

Se acerco a su armario para sacar su vestido, había esperado tanto tiempo para usarlo su madre lo había usado cuando se caso con su padre en la Tierra (cosa que solo sabia ella y sus padres), el vestido era blanco largo hasta el tobillo con picos, con un listón color azul ancho en la cintura, y unos zapatos negros eran como los de ballet según su madre le había dicho, aunque ella no tenía ni idea de que era el ballet. Se peino con delicadeza y se puso su tiara, dejando sus largos chinos sueltos a merced del viento.

Oyó unos cuantos golpes en la puerta.

Rosicheena: Majestad, su excelencia el Rey, la está esperando listo para comenzar la ceremonia.

Selenia: Gracias, Rosicheena en seguida salgo- Dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Rosicheena su dama de compañía era una mujer de estatura baja y pelo negro de personalidad amable pero a la vez altanera, orgullosa, carismática y una guerrera de honor; ella la estaba esperando y atrás de ella se encontraban dos guardias que la escoltarían hasta el salón principal, mientras Selenia caminaba hacia Rosicheena se dio cuenta de que los guardias la miraban fijamente con la boca abierta, se rio internamente por ver sus caras.

* * *

En el salón principal del palacio estaba aguardando el Rey Kakarotto a su hija, sentado en el trono Real, a su izquierda entre él y el trono de su hija estaba Vegeta un guerrero de clase Alta de pelo castaño y de personalidad sensata, estoico, hombre de honor y un símbolo de orgullo Saiyajin, que era tan solo un año mayor que su hija (A/N: o sea que tenía 18 años, imagínense a Tarble solo que un poquito más alto y el pelo café). Pero a su derecha lamentablemente se encontraba un trono vacío desde hacía 12 años, ese lugar que una vez fue ocupado por una mujer terrícola tan fuerte como un clase baja, una mujer que logro colarse a su corazón, a pesar de haberla obligado a casarse con él, sabía que ella lo había amado tanto como él la amaba y cada día se sentía mas solo sin esa mujer.

* * *

Se encontraba tan solo a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta principal del salón ella ya sabía que todos ahí la estaban a guardando solo a ella, se sentía torpe por tener que vestir un vestido no es que no le gustaba usarlos sino que no estaba acostumbrada y además ella sería la última en llegar pero esa era la tradición, aunque a la vez no quería llegar porque ella sabía que encontraría allí con Vegeta no es que fuera una mala persona, solo que no le agradaba la idea de estar a solas con él, pero aun así su padre le insistía en pasar tiempo a solas con él, porque él era el más fuerte de la Elite y además hijo del líder de la Clase Alta, todas las Saiyajin de clase media y alta lo deseaban como compañero. Pero para Selenia no era la gran cosa muchas veces sus amigas le decían que era una tonta por no aprovechar la oportunidad de ser su compañera.

* * *

Selenia: Bueno llego la hora- pensó suspirando muy bajo.

Rosicheena: ¿Esta lista su Majestad?- Selenia solo asintió con la cabeza, eso fue una señal para que Rosicheena le señalara a los guardias que abrieran la puerta del salón principal.

Las puertas del salón se abrieron dejando ver a los invitados a su princesa, aquellos hombres que todavía no estaban unidos, se encontraban con la boca abierta de la sorpresa de ver a tan hermosa guerrera y sentían el impulso de ir tras ella, pero si lo hacían, tendrían que luchar contra el rey, Vegeta y ella, ningún Saiyajin en su sano juicio estaba dispuesto a luchar contra ella, eso sí sobrevivían antes a el Rey y a Vegeta.

Selenia caminaba despacio por la alfombra roja con su cara alzada, mostrándose orgullosa de estar presenciando este día. Rosicheena se paro frente al Rey e hizo una reverencia ante él y se aclaro la garganta.

Rosicheena: Su Majestad la princesa Selenia Dai Emi futura heredera al trono de Vegetasei – al terminar de hablar se retiro hacia la derecha del trono de Selenia.

Selenia al encontrarse frente de su padre ella hizo una reverencia y luego se dispuso a sentarse en su trono.

El rey Kakarotto se levanto y se aclaro la garganta para que todos los presentes le prestaran atención.

Rey: Hoy estamos aquí celebrando el 17° cumpleaños de mi hija, quien a lo largo de los años se ha convertido en una fuerte guerrera y también en una mujer extraordinariamente hermosa, como todos sabemos a esta edad se debe encontrar a un compañero y tratándose en este caso de nuestra futura reina me he tomado la libertad de escogerle un compañero digno de ser nuestro próximo rey: nuestro mas fuerte guerrero Vegeta.

Mientras la multitud saiyajin explotaba en aplausos Selenia es encontraba en estado de shock, después de unos segundos se empezó a sentir furiosa.

Selenia: *Como pudo hacerme esto, no quiero casarme así y menos con Vegeta*- empezó a respirar agitadamente y cerro los puños con tanta fuerza que le empezaron a sangrar.

Rosicheena que se encontraba a su lado noto el comportamiento de Selenia y se empezó a preocupar nunca la había visto enojada y no quería imaginarse como seria. Pero por su parte Vegeta se encontraba orgulloso de tal honor casarse con la princesa de Vegetasei y así él se convertiría en Rey.

_Continuara…_

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Hi! Aquí les traigo un nuevo cap, lo siento por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar es que he estado muy ocupada con la escuela, gracias por sus Reviews a:

_Rose Adriana Macklen D'Astolfy_

_Ken Trunks_

Quienes fueron las primeras en apoyarme.

Wow! cómo es posible que anuncien que te vas a casar si ni siquiera tu lo sabías supongo que el Rey Kakarotto sabía que Selenia se negaría si le decía; antes que nada quiero darle las gracias a _Schala S_ sin ella jamás se me hubiera ocurrido esta historia porque al leer Pecado en la Sangre se me ocurrió inventar a Selenia, que según yo es la madre de Goku y Radditz, esposa de Bardock, nieta del abuelito de Goku, Gohan en la serie original (o sea que si son parientes después de todo, pero Goku vendría siendo su bisnieto en vez de su nieto).

El vestuario para que conozcan voy estar subiendo dibujos de él en mi Face.

Casi no he dormido por escribirlos y por leer otros fics jajaja XD, pero no importa con tal de que ustedes puedan disfrutarlos.

Por cierto para que estén más informados aquí les va el significado del nombre Selenia = Tan Bella como la Luna, Dai = Grandiosa y Emi = Bendecida con Belleza (los últimos dos nombres son en japonés).

Bye besos a todos ñ_ñ


End file.
